


Переменные и сокрытые

by Outcaster



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance, Routine, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcaster/pseuds/Outcaster
Summary: Встречаясь с Сонгу уже четыре месяца, Шону был практически уверен, что хорошо узнал характер своей девушки. Она всегда была молчалива, внимательна к собеседнику, тщательно подбирала слова и умела себя представить с лучшей стороны. Вежливость, восприятие, воспитание - эти три слова характеризовали ее лучше всего, и парень чувствовал, что вполне мог назвать ее "идеалом во плоти".- Твою мать, этого еще не хватало.Кажется, образ "идеала" в тот момент почти слышимо покрылся трещинами.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Original Female Character(s)





	Переменные и сокрытые

**Author's Note:**

> Главное предупреждение: автор знаком с фандомом лишь вскользь и просит не бить за ООС и промахи в характерах  
> Просто почему-то с другими образами не писалось от слова совсем, а терять впервые за долгое время появившуюся идею не хотелось  
> Работа писалась еще с декабря, была закончена лишь в конце марта, а идея вынашивалась в период массового завала и была призвана хоть как-то держать психику на плаву - поэтому частично основано на реальных событиях  
> В целом, мне нечего больше сказать - все отдаю на суд читателя  
> Ошибки и недочеты приму с благодарностью, буду рад любой весточке о своей работе в принципе

М-да.

Минхек явно не этого ожидал, когда услышал, что Шону нужна его помощь.

Он-то гадал, что означает подброшенная записка на его рабочее место, краткое «Во время перерыва, у кулера, важно» и мрачный взгляд адресата, который не мог перестать напряженно думать о чем-то, пропуская мимо ушей все указания начальства и обеспокоенные шепотки сотрудников. А в итоге это скатилось в непонимание и результаты изначальных загонов кое-кого, чего стоило ожидать с самого начала, но «кто ж знал!»

Ему надо было вмешаться еще тогда, но Минхек же поверил на слово Сонгу, чтоб ее и все ее «предсказания» да «я сама с этим справлюсь и поговорю» с мысленной приставкой «никогда-нибудь»!

Уже «предвкушая» дальнейший разговор после краткого и немного потерянного «С Сонгу… что-то не так», парень примерял на себя роль психолога-свахи-советчика-и-конечно-же-друга-детства и наливал в стаканчик воду похолоднее. Пыл сам себя не остудит, а разбираться на горячую голову из-за злобы на лучшую подругу было опасным делом, иначе он сорвется. Тоже.

— Из-за твоего молчания я уже готов думать о худшем. Что произошло? Взрывы? Поджоги? Она наконец-то сорвалась и скупила мерч на все накопленные деньги, уставив им квартиру, лестничную площадку и поставив транспарант об этом над улицей, где живет?

Глядя на шокированный взгляд Шону без единого намека на понимание шутки, Минхек понял, что дело дрянь. Обороты все еще не серьезны, но беспокоиться было о чем.

Ох, и ждет кого-то взбучка, дай Бог, чтоб только телефоном все обошлось!

— Рассказывай уже, что не так, я весь в твоем распоряжении.

***

Встречаясь с Сонгу уже четыре месяца, Шону был практически уверен, что хорошо узнал характер своей девушки. Она всегда была молчалива, внимательна к собеседнику, тщательно подбирала слова и умела себя представить с лучшей стороны. В ее интересах была учеба и саморазвитие, потому университет занимал первое место в мыслях, а с однокурсниками девушка была практически неразлучна. Вежливость, восприятие, воспитание — эти три слова характеризовали ее лучше всего, и парень чувствовал, что вполне мог назвать ее «идеалом во плоти».

Пока не решил навестить ее в середине декабря, ошарашив визитом. Причем, кто кого удивил больше, так и осталось загадкой.

Открывшая ему дверь особа в растянутой ночнушке и пижамных штанах устало подняла взгляд, замученными глазами посмотрев на внезапного гостя, и без какого-либо энтузиазма задолбанно выдохнула:

— Твою мать, этого еще не хватало.

Кажется, образ «идеала» в тот момент почти слышимо покрылся трещинами.

Затем девушка — хотя, это существо даже человеком было трудно назвать — пробормотала «Ну не оставлять уже на пороге, хрен с ним» и, распахнув двери квартиры пошире, почти приветливо махнула рукой в глубь квартиры и коротко кинула:

— Проходи, раз пришел, гостиная прямо, дальше налево и welcome to кухня.

Вообще, до этого момента Шону знал лишь адрес дома девушки, провожая лишь до названной точки и один раз наблюдая, как Сонгу заходила напрямую в квартиру, и, глядя на нее, всегда думал о том, что в ее доме вечный уют и чистота, которые не оставляют даже малейший намек на неряшество. Но, как оказалось, реальность умела поражать.

Гора посуды, скопившаяся в раковине за последние недели две.

Пятна и крошки, то и дело встречающиеся на столешнице.

Небрежно кинутая на спинку дивана стопка вещей.

Царящий запах непроветриваемого помещения.

А сама хозяйка квартиры чуть приглушила звук на телевизоре, позволила своей тушке упасть на диван, поправила находящийся у подлокотника ноутбук и, лежа на животе и явно удобно устроившись, она, не отрываясь от экрана, как будто в квартиру и не гости зашли, проговорила:

— Сейчас по сессии полный пиздец, материал на семестра три нужно впихнуть в себя за ночь и эти остатки дня, так что sorry, поухаживать за тобой я явно не смогу. Чувствуй себя как дома, мой чай и холодильник в твоем полном распоряжении.

«Произошла ошибка сервера, пожалуйста, повторите попытку позже»

Двигаясь словно на автомате, Шону действительно попытался найти что-то пригодное для чаепития, по итогу отыскав только кофе, остатки сахара и подозрительно работающий на грани срыва чайник. И за это время он пытался сложить в голове паззл, не поддающийся его логике, общему здравому смыслу и граням разумного. Ну не может же человек меняться настолько сильно, несмотря на любые обстоятельства?

Парень бросил взгляд в сторону гостиной, где Сонгу уже переключилась на окно соцсетей в браузере и хихикала с чего-то, будто думая, что ее никто не слышит.

Как оказалось, все-таки да.

А потом раздалось громкое «Да ну вас нахер, быть не может!» и бормотание, в котором слишком похоже угадывались крепкие такие выражение, которых… хм, не ожидаешь от скромной интеллигенции и женского пола в принципе. Шону же подумалось, что виражей из неожиданностей и открытий больше быть на сегодня не может.

И в этом плане жизнь его тоже умудрилась удивить.

Трель звонка оторвала девушку от печатанья сообщения уже в окне мессенджера, заставила нахмуриться и, ответив на вызов, разразиться в тираде. И то, что это именно тирада, парень распознавал только по интонациям и раздраженной мимике Сонгу — на слух же он абсолютно не мог распознать речь, на которой велся диалог. Продолжалось это мракобесие минуты три, после чего та яростно нажала на кнопку сброса, хотя в динамике все еще было слышно не менее раздраженный голос, метко зашвырнула телефон на другой конец дивана и натурально взвыла, стоя посередине комнаты и едва ли не начиная рвать на голове волосы. После чего, обратив внимание на гостя, девушка вернула обреченный взгляд, обводя им гостя, чашку почти допитого кофе, общую обстановку на кухне и, словно мечтая избавиться от этого бремени годами, выдохнула:

— Как закончишь, ставь посуду в раковину, я потом уже сама разгребусь. Выгонять не выгоняю, а посоветую свалить отсюда побыстрее — негативная энергетика, психозы, все дела, окей? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, снова плюхнулась на диван, обращая ноль внимания на гостя, и на этот раз действительно открыла документ, показательно щурясь и что-то в нем тыкая.

Согласившись с этой мыслью на грани сознания, Шону таки допил все еще горячий кофе, прошел по тому же пути в коридор, одеваясь и произнося на автопилоте «Я ушел», на которое даже ответа не последовало, и закрыл дверь злополучной квартиры. Он даже не думал, куда направлялся дальше и что нужно было бы сделать сейчас, потому что мозг на повторе крутил в голове фразу «Что. Это. Было» и не собирался отпускать минимум ближайшие часа три.

***

И все же прав был Минхек, когда думал, что надерет кому-то уши сначала за длинный язык, а потом за скрытность излишнюю, которая потом путает людей и отталкивает всех, кого сможет.

— И это все? — за, казалось бы, расслабленно брошенной фразой на деле скрывалось то еще напряжение и нарастающее понимание того, сколько моментов придется просвещать в данной истории. Ответами на вопросы Шону дело же явно не ограничится.

— … «И это все?» Ты серьезно?! Я же, практически, все это время встречался с человеком, которого совершенно не знал! И сейчас, придя к тебе за ответами, ты говоришь мне банальное «и это все»?!

Быть кому-то в пожизненных должниках у его альтруизма!

— Не поверишь, но да, говорю. Потому что это далеко не предел ее чудачеств. И к тому, чтобы узнать больше о ней, мне нужен ответ всего на один вопрос от тебя — готов ли ты это услышать, Шону? Готов мириться с теми чертями, которых она предпочитала от тебя прятать так долго?

Эта фраза не то, чтобы удивила Шону, но заставила призадуматься. Готов ли он и нужно ли это ему вообще? Не пожалеет ли он после о своем выборе? Вопросов было слишком много в голове, и, дабы избавиться от них, требовалось наконец-то расставить все точки над «ё» и прекратить сомневаться.

Положительно кивнув, парень произнес:

— Готов. Поэтому давай начнем по порядку.

***

Нет, он определенно не был к этому готов.

И Минхек тоже понимал, что такая правда — не то, к чему можно подготовиться за несчастные пять секунд. Скорее, он озвучил тот вопрос для большего пафоса, да и заодно проверил так намерения Шону — и раз тот не оступился даже при понимании, что правда может быть не сахар, это заслуживает уважения.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, — парень медленно произнес, — что все это время меня водили за нос, скрываясь за личиной «тихой и скромной отличницы университета», а на деле являясь практически противоположностью данного типа?

— Ну, — неопределенно протянул Минхек, — если говорить утрированно и без подробностей — то да. Хотя во многих моментах лжи, по сути-то, и не было — например, Сонгу же действительно хорошо учится, пусть и не слишком любит зубрежку и выполнение домашней работы. Врожденная способность ухватывать важнейшее на лету, чтоб ее — предмет зависти для любого, кто тратит больше трех часов на повторение материала. Поэтому и говорит, что занимается в свободное время.

— Допустим, но что насчет ее… речи?

— Ты про мат, что ли? — удивленно приподнял бровь собеседник. — Как говорит сама Сонгу, «а кто в наше время не матерится?» Насчет того, что она так выражается только с близкими людьми, да, вызывает немалый разрыв шаблона, зато понимаешь границы доверия, которые были пройдены.

— И не только про это. Разве она не чистокровная кореянка? — поинтересовался Шону, вспоминая эпизод с ее разговором с незнакомцем на практически незнакомом языке.

— Насколько я помню, ее дядя — русский, и по его инициативе она учила с ним язык. Да и ей только выгода сплошная от этого — и расширенный лексикон по всем фронтам, и источник дохода. Кстати, насколько я слышал, именно с дядей они в тандеме и работают.

— Погоди-ка. Работа? Она еще и работать успевает?

— Ага. И это еще одна причина, по которой она ненавидит домашнюю работу. Потому как на дому ей уже хватает забот с переводами, которые она получает ежедневно.

— Но почему она ничего об этом не рассказывала? — Шону произнес этот вопрос с долей отчаяния — они ведь встречались, у них же были вполне серьезные отношения, так почему же?

— А это ты у нее поинтересуйся, — хмыкнул Минхек, задумчиво глядя в свой стаканчик. — Я не раз и не два вел с ней «воспитательные беседы» на эту тему, и, по-твоему, был ли с них толк? К тому же, боялась она не только этого.

— Да чего уж тут дальше бояться…

— Как раз-таки в этом вопросе я частично ее понимаю. Не каждый согласится иметь девушку, которую будет постоянно ревновать к другим парням, потому что она постоянно говорит о том, насколько же они классные и замечательные, — видя непонимание в глазах Шону, парень решил намекнуть яснее. — Такие люди обычно называются на «фан-» и заканчивают прозвище на «-ат», и общество не больно-то их любит, как правило. А еще, как я слышал, у них сейчас проходит сложный период, из-за чего Сонгу места себе не находит от беспокойства.

Помолчав с минуту, Минхек продолжил:

— В целом, да, это дает ей не самую положительную характеристику, но в такой характер всегда нужно копать глубже и судить о человеке лично, а не со стороны, даже если эта сторона зовется «лучшим другом с детства».

И именно в этот момент его монолог прервала трель звонка мобильного, сообщая о том, кто может быть на том конце провода в ожидании ответа. Показав жестом Шону молчать, парень нажал что-то на экране и только потом принял вызов.

С той стороны тут же послышалось:

— Минхек-а, я проебалась, — голос Сонгу звучал максимально убито и безжизненно. — Причем по-крупному, бессознательно и охереть как тупо.

Вздох Минхека в ответ словно вмещал в себе тысячу слов, которые девушка поняла безо всяких разъяснений и продолжила:

— Да, я знаю, не заводи, пожалуйста, свою армию шарманок на тему «поговори и получи», к тому же, зная, что у получи может быть тысяча и одна вариация. Но в этот раз я звоню уже по конечному результату. Он знает. И никакое «поговори» меня уже не спасет.

— Да ладно. И что же ты успела натворить?

— Всего лишь в предверии сессии упала в болото депрессо, перестала контролировать реальность, попала одновременно в сессию, тотальный пиздец с текущим заказчиком и беду с моими мальчиками, из-за чего на ушах весь фандом, и… финальный аккорд в том, что Шону застал меня именно в таком состоянии. Могу только представить, как он меня ненавидит за такой разрыв шаблона. И все именно в тот момент, когда я хотела с ним поговорить, рассказать о себе потихоньку… Эй, Минхек, ты слушаешь?

Воцарилась тишина. Через несколько секунд тот собрался с мыслями и остатками терпения к этой заразе и сказал:

— Я тебя предупреждал ведь, что так и случится, а ты еще больше жалеть будешь. Мы еще поговорим об этом, когда будет возможность встретиться. Что-нибудь придумаем.

По ту сторону трубки возникло молчание, а после обладатель голоса саркастично пробормотал что-то вроде «ага, блять, конечно, придумаем и подадим тебе все на блюдечке, решив этот развеселый пиздец кратчайшим образом», не догадываясь, насколько был прав. На скорую руку завершив вызов, Минхек посмотрел на Шону многозначительным взглядом, намекая ему на то, чтобы он сделал выводы и сообразил, что стоит делать дальше, а тот молчал, все еще неспособный привыкнуть к тому, что слышит и от кого.

— Ты ее слышал. Она все так же хочет разобраться с этим недоразумением и наконец-то прояснить все моменты между вами. Так что, если готов, назначай встречу, говори, будь честен, и удача будет с тобой, все дела, — когда ему надоело молчание, подал голос Минхек. Парень в знак ответа кивнул и, видимо, собираясь с духом, открыл контакты на своем телефоне. Его палец долго не решался нажать заветную кнопку, и, когда все же совершил задуманное, приготовился ждать.

И снова.

И еще раз.

— Да какого черта?! — вспылил Минхек, наблюдая за этими попытками дозвониться. Сама же говорила, что разберется, и снова трусит? Да чтоб ее пожизненно на семинарах вопросами закидывали как главную жертву, может, хоть тогда поумнеет! — Выхода нет, остался только один способ. К вечеру будь готов — будем выкуривать эту отчаянную из укрытия.

***

Сонгу чувствовала себя практически добитой. Если после всех событий, что с ней произошли, Шону еще и заявит, что расстается с ней, она просто финиширует. Особенно с жизнью. Подумать только — из-за того, что она позволила себе потерять связь с реальностью, Сонгу практически потеряла все, что вообще могла потерять за этот краткий промежуток времени. Работа накрылась медным тазом из-за приверед заказчика, и никто не мог что-либо сделать с этим, учеба пока парила в непонятках, и дай бог в рейтинге нормально держаться, а с личной жизнью вообще полный абзац.

Девушка тяжко вздохнула.

Надо быть сильной, надо переступить через свои страхи… блять, да ей было неимоверно страшно даже думать об этом! Что уж стоило поговорить начистоту с Шону, который как минимум не простит ей подобного поворота в характере, это же не фантастика и не подобие беллетристики наяву.

Скорее, было похоже на жесткий ангст, регулярное насилие над душой и грядущую смерть основного персонажа.

Где-то на мыслях, где было бы живописнее утопиться, прозвенел дверной звонок.

И паника накрыла девушку с головой.

На часах было около семи, Шону в это время уже возвращался домой, так что, с весьма высокой вероятностью, в дверь звонил именно он — а сама Сонгу не сомневалась в этом ни на секунду. В суматохе не зная, что сделать, она не глядя кликнула на контакт Минхека. Гудка три, и тот уже был на линии.

— Минхек, спаси, кажется, намечается пиздец! В мою квартиру кто-то звонит, вероятность, что это Шону, практически 120 процентов, а у меня ровно ноль решимости и абсолютная паника!

Пару секунд в трубке звенела тишина, и потом знакомый голос вкрадчиво произнес:

— Ну, вообще-то, я вместе с ним пришел. И мы были на громкой связи.

О, нет. Ей конец.

Как далеко там окно находилось?..

— Даже не думай, — раздался голос Минхека, и девушка поняла, что выхода нет — оставалось лишь смириться, переступить через панику и покорно открыть дверь.

Щелчок — и гости были неохотно приглашены в квартиру.

***

Тишина за столом буквально звенела от напряжения.

Сонгу не знала, что сказать, — мысли беспокойно метались в голове, начиная с «бля, что же сказать?» до «Господи Иисусе, лишь бы в комнате компромата не осталось». Минхек терпел — ему жутко в который раз за день хотелось психануть и покинуть квартиру, оставив парочку разбираться с проблемами самостоятельно. Шону пытался сдержать любопытство — он осторожно осматривал интерьер, про себя сравнивая увиденное в тот день и сегодня, — все же, сейчас квартира выглядела куда опрятнее и создавала более приятное впечатление о своем владельце.

Глубоко вздохнув, хозяйка все же опустила чашку на стол и заговорила первой:

— Судя по тому, что пришли вы вместе, а Минхек еще меня не придушил, новости можно ожидать хорошие? — потенциальный палач бросил нечитаемый взгляд, а потом так же вздохнул и ответил:

— Это еще как посмотреть. Судя по сегодняшним открытиям, ты вполне себе собираешься ломать человеку мировосприятие и все шаблоны своим поведением дальше.

Снова воцарилась тишина. Шону снова сделал глоток, собираясь с мыслями, и медленно начал.

— Сонгу-я. Сказать тебе честно — такой тип людей, как ты, я… сталкиваюсь с ним лично впервые. До этого мое общество составляли люди, у которых были лишь обычные вкусы, обычные интересы… и ты казалась мне такой же вначале. Воплощением идеала — хороша в учебе, заботлива по отношению к близким, внимательная и… То, что я увидел тогда и услышал сегодня, заставило меня увидеть ситуацию совершенно под другим углом. И, знаешь,. — его губы тронула легкая улыбка. — После осознания и переосмысления я понял, что действительно рад. Это открыло мне глаза на то, что я был дураком, а ты — не шаблон и не идеал. Те детали сделали для меня твою личность полноценной, и… после такого точно не бросают или разочаровываются.

Он поднялся, подходя к Сонгу, которая была на грани слез, растроганная его словами, и крепко обнял, прижимая ее ближе и словно убеждая себя, что она — не мираж. Сейчас она — его девушка, и определенно самая чудесная из всех, будь то речь о достоинствах или же деталях ее недостатков.

А Минхек улыбался, глядя на эту парочку — с такими и никакое кино не понадобится, расписывающее любовную драму. Правда, про себя он надеялся, что лавочку свернут, а франшизу прикроют, ибо ему определенно было не в кайф быть всепрощающим ангелом и постоянно выступать посредником в чужих недопониманиях не чужих ему людей.

— Ладненько, ребятки, моя миссия на сегодня перевыполнена, лимит доброты и альтруизма почти на нуле, так что я сворачиваюсь домой, — он прошел в коридор, подхватив вещи и сумку, и напоследок, обернувшись, добавил: — Но это не значит, что я забыл о твоих косяках — готовь уши и терпение выслушивать мои нотации.

Перед тем, как закрыть дверь, он услышал в ответ облегченный смех.

***

Сидя на диване в гостиной, пара тепло улыбалась, негромко переговариваясь и чувствуя себя по-настоящему счастливыми впервые за последнее время. Они больше не скрывались друг от друга, не пугались новым открытиям их личностей, а делали маленькие шаги навстречу и понимали, что стоило так поступить с самого начала. Сколько времени было упущено, сколько всего они друг о друге не знали… Так Сонгу выяснила, что ее парень втайне учился сочинять музыку, в чем стеснялся признаться раньше, а Шону открыл для себя удивительную осведомленность девушки о любимом для нее мире современной музыки и то, что не всегда та воспринимала его события с восторгом.

Нахождение в объятиях Шону дарило девушке необычайное спокойствие и уют, и потому в скором времени она отвечала на вопросы, практически не задумываясь над их содержанием или своей речью, позволяя себе быть естественной и откровенной в своих ответах. И поэтому, когда Сонгу с такой легкостью произнесла «Я жалею, что стеснялась и теряла столько шансов обнять или поцеловать тебя», парень даже не сразу поверил своим ушам. А после, коротко прошептав «Я тоже», нежно прикоснулся к ее губам, отдаленно ловля мысль, что теперь все будет иначе — ведь сокрытые в этом уравнении не поставят больше в тупик, а переменные предсказать станет куда легче на пути к правильному для них решению.


End file.
